The Tell-Tale Tummy (Fan Story/Episode)
'The Tell-Tale Tummy' is a Mystic Stars story that turned into a episode. The story started on April 11 2019 and finished on April 27 2019. The Episode based on the story aired on April 26 2019. Synopsis When Aqua cleans out Gumball's jam, he lies about it while getting a very odd stomach ache while lying about butterflies in his stomach. Plot It is a very sweet morning with a hint of tart in the air. With Gwen, Gumball and Darwin pulling off their own raspberries. Aqua and Tora were starting on a another patch of the sweet/tart berries. Gumball pulled one of the berries of the plant were they grew and ate it, his flame heating up inside him. Gumball loved raspberries, not only for their flavor, but he was a master of making his famous raspberry jam. Though for the jam to be perfect, the berries had to be freshly grew. He had a whole basket full of them, just waiting to turn into the famous ‘Razzy Raspberry Jam’ (As Gumball calls it). Gumball went to work on the jam in the kitchen, whistling a tune that always put him in a good mood. As he worked on his masterpiece, Gwen walked in from the garden to smell the raspberries being turned into the Razzy Raspberry Jam. Darwin, Tora and Aqua came in to smell the magic smell of raspberries, the four collapsed as if they have been transported to raspberry heaven. Like a chorus, the four hummed a heavenly tune, which was ruining Gumball’s tune. Gumball told them to stop and they left to get more raspberries for ‘Master-Chief’ Gumball in the garden. After an hour of whistling and smelling the raspberries, Gumball’s jamming masterpiece was completed. Gumball went to the bathroom to clean himself. Aqua slipped into the kitchen to smell the jam, but he was doing much more than smelling it, he was licking it out of the pot. Aqua always had a bad habit of licking other people’s masterpieces, and Gumball’s jam was a usual target. He kept licking out of it until all of the jam was gone. Then Aqua slipped out as if nothing happened. When Gumball walked back in the kitchen and saw the empty pot, he screamed. Aqua knew that he was screwed, so he washed his face up to get rid of the evidence. Little did he know there was a smudge of jam on the side of his face that he forgot to wipe off. Gumball was talking to the three suspects and called Aqua in to the living room, when he heard this, he gulped hard as he slowly came out of bathroom. When Aqua showed himself, Gumball immediately noticed the jam smudge. Aqua lied, saying that it was a smudge of juice that somehow landed on the side of his face. Gumball thought this sounded stupid but brushed it off. Saying this to Gumball gave Aqua a very odd stomach ache with it starting to rumble. Tora took notice of Aqua and his rumbling tummy and Aqua lied again saying it was just a case of the butterflies. Tora shrugged and walked off with the rest of the gang. Aqua’s ‘butterflies’ acted up and his stomach rumbled again. While looking for clues on who cleared the pot out, Gwen realized that how the remaining jam looked like someone had licked the jam out. Gwen immediately blamed Aqua and he lied that Darwin licked out of it. Darwin said that he would never lick the jam, cause it’s unnatural and the fact that Darwin doesn’t even like raspberries in the first place. Aqua’s stomach rumbled again, Tora asked if it was the butterflies, Aqua nodded slowly as his stomach ached. It was at this time when Darwin started recognizing Aqua and his ‘butterflies’. Gumball knew it was time for Plan B to figure out this mystery, which didn’t help Aqua’s tummy. Gumball decided it was a good idea to ask Pato and Mailbox to see if they saw anyone licking the jam. Pato said that he didn’t see anything since he was sleeping and Mailbox was hanging out with Adam at the time. Aqua said that maybe a ghost came in and licked it, forgetting that he is a ghost. Everyone stared at him with Gumball ready to punish him. Aqua patched (and lied) the statement up that it was a ghost that everyone couldn’t see. His stomach rumbled, and Aqua went into the floor, saying that he and the butterflies need some alone time. Tora and Darwin looked at each other with a suspicious look on both of their faces. Gumball looked back at the pot where the jam was, he knew he had to take a closer look. He put a bit of jam on his finger and licked at it which was disgusting. Everyone looked away as he licked it, since someone else’s germs was in that pot. Gwen felt like throwing up but she held it in, though it was hard to hold it in. Aqua poked his head out of the floor, with his stomach started to rumble again. Since Gumball was checking to see if he can taste out who licked the jam out of pot. That’s when Gumball spat out a piece of fur, and it was clear-colored, exactly the fur color that Aqua has. So he put his head back in the floor, not wanting to get caught. Tora grabbed Aqua by the ears before he when all the way into the floor. Aqua started to sputter, not wanting to confess. His stomach started to rumble a lot since he was lying a whole lot. That’s when his tummy rumbled longer than normal. Aqua’s stomach started to hurt badly, Tora dropped him and he when back into the floor in pain. The other four looked at each other, thinking it was time to make Aqua confess, if he actually wiped out the masterpiece. Gumball called for Aqua since he, Gwen, Tora and Darwin had a plan to make Aqua confess. The ghost slowly came out of his hiding place as his stomach continued to hurt, while rumbling. Aqua laid on the couch, face down. That’s when Aqua smelled something good that caught his attention. It was none other than a blackberry pie, Aqua’s favorite. Gumball said the ghost could have it if he confess about the Razzy Raspberry Jam. Aqua’s tummy started to rumble again then came the sputtering voice. Everyone started to making threatening gestures. That's when Aqua broke down crying, confessing that he wiped out the jam. His stomach stopped rumbling and threw up. That’s when Aqua coughed up three butterflies, revealing that the butterflies were actually real. Aqua felt good to get that out of his stomach and started eating the pie. Episode Edits From Story * The episode skips a couple seconds before Aqua wipes out the jam. * Aqua confesses in a different way then in the story though Aqua crying is still present. * Aqua slips out more butterflies then in the story. * Aqua holds in the secret longer in the episode, extending the episode length. * When Gumball licked the jam and later spiting Aqua's stray fur, Gwen actually throws up unlike her holding it in the story. * The episode doesn't show any of Gwen's emotions, only her neutral form takes place. * Adam is the only member of The Animation Squad who is mentioned, however Jaiden can be seen on he bus as a cameo. * Pato and Mailbox are considered minor characters in the episode, making the first time Mailbox is a minor character. * Nellie and Penny make a cameo in Aqua's room, however Penny doesn't squeak unlike Nellie. * Gwen barely has any lines in the episode, possibly making her a minor character. * Production of the episode dated from March 2019, however Gumball's major role episodes at that time put it on delay. * This is Aqua's first major role episode of 2019, though Aqua's Place In The World is on decline and will air possibly in May 2019. Transcript The link to the transcript of the episode can be found here.